


Ci si perde prima o poi cercando quello che non c'è

by zungenbrecher



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, M/M, Più triste di quanto ci sia effettivamente bisogno, Slow Build
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenbrecher/pseuds/zungenbrecher
Summary: [...] con meno di otto ore di volo, era atterrato in Europa.Nessuno aveva saputo di preciso dove per un lungo, lungo, lunghissimo tempo.La prima notte se la ricorda bene perché faceva freddo, molto più freddo di quello mai provato in Virginia, pioveva a dirotto e lui si era ridotto a dormire sulle panchine della stazione dei bus di Cardiff (ché ormai era troppo tardi per poter andare in qualsiasi ostello) insieme ad un clochard di nome Connor, bene attento che nessuno li scoprisse.Il giorno dopo aveva comprato, strappando quell’assegno con un paio di riserve, un piccolo appartamento poco fuori dal centro città (ché soldi ne ha e ne aveva, ma era iniziato il periodo in cui si impara che non ha senso sprecarli), un letto, una coperta, ed aveva iniziato a darsi da fare.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Incredibile ma vero, arriva anche il momento in cui io scrivo delle note sensate ma, non preoccupatevi, succederà solo questa volta!
> 
> Inizio col dire che, come facilmente intuibile, è un AU (e quando mai le mie cose non lo sono…), che i nostri baldi giovini hanno trent’anni, che Noah non è morto e qui la cosa più magica che c’è è il riuscire a piazzarsi sulla banchina del treno proprio davanti alle porte che si aprono.
> 
> La storia, come al solito, non è betata, qualsiasi imperfezione/imprecisione/mancanza segnalata sarà un punto simpatia nei vostri confronti ♥   
> Detto questo devo solo aggiungere che:
> 
> Tutto verrà fuori dalla storia (sarà spiegato benino, giuro!)
> 
> Io sarò lentissima ad aggiornare (anche se il secondo capitolo è già scritto a metà)
> 
> La storia inizierà presto ad avere un mezzo senso
> 
> Non sarà qualcosa di divertente ma, piuttosto, un pippone introspettivo
> 
> Ci saranno tutti e dico proprio tutti.

_ Partenze e mille ritorni _

_ per la paura che fa _

_ prendere il largo _

_ baciare ad un tratto in bocca la felicità _

_ piegare il vento come la volontà _

  
  
  
  
  


Il telefono vibra ─ una, due, tre volte, una quarta poco dopo- ed è con non poca fatica che Gansey apre gli occhi su  una giornata uggiosa come tante altre giornate uggiose vissute negli ultimi dieci anni.

Le notifiche di facebook messenger brillano, con poca empatia, sullo schermo del suo telefono e lui si dice ancora troppo stanco e troppo assonnato per voler mettere a fuoco quel che c’è scritto, per voler inforcare gli occhialetti tondi che riposano (proprio come prima riposava lui, al caldo, beato) sul comodino alla sua sinistra.

Non che debba sforzarsi troppo ad immaginare i testi di quei messaggi: è il suo compleanno e si aspetta tante felicitazioni, tanti auguri, troppi “passa una buona giornata” ed un paio di messaggi in cui sua madre, con quell’abile dialettica data dal suo periodo in politica, gli chiede se quest’anno conta di tornare a casa prima di aggiungere un “Buon compleanno da me e papà”.

L’ultimo, che fa vibrare il telefono nelle sue mani, è di sua sorella ma non ha voglia di leggere neanche quello, non dopo aver adocchiato un “Richard” all’inizio.

Lui non è proprio il Richard di nessuno, è quel che si ripete, borbottando in un attimo di infantile capriccio, o, se lo è stato, non lo è più da parecchio.

Richard è suo padre, padrone di mezza Virginia e di troppe macchine: lui al massimo è padrone di un piccolo appartamento a Cardiff, di una brutta macchina e di quattro valigie di cui una un po’ rotta.

Lui è, ma non è, Richard Campbell Gansey III.

Se apre il suo passaporto è scritto lì, a chiare lettere, così com’è scritto su ogni documento firmato, su ogni sua pubblicazione, tutto.

A quindici anni, però, ha deciso che quel nome, che è lungo e suona così dannatamente aristocratico, se lo sarebbe lasciato alle spalle ─ ché sì ha delle belle spalle larghe e potrebbe portarselo anche dietro tutta la vita ma è anche troppo pesante e forse non ne ha davvero voglia.

Dopo anni di viaggi su e giù per l’Europa ha imparato quanto è bello viaggiare leggeri, uno zainetto da massimo dieci chili sulle spalle e via all’avventura, non c’è bisogno di molto e, la vita da solo,gli ha insegnato che si possono anche indossare vestiti sgualciti di tanto in tanto.

Ora che ci pensa deve ancora preparare quello per il prossimo viaggio

Affonda la faccia nel cuscino e si dice che ci penserà più tardi.

 

Se n’è andato dagli Stati Uniti, dalla Virginia, a diciannove anni e venti giorni.

Di punto in bianco ha mollato gli studi di legge, ha fatto i bagagli, è tornato dai suoi genitori per un saluto veloce ed ha detto loro che, prendere o lasciare, Richard non sarà qualsiasi cosa loro vogliono che sia ma sarà uno storico.

Sua madre si era accigliata, suo padre non si era mostrato tanto sorpreso, sua sorella era scoppiata a ridere chiedendosi come aveva potuto sfuggirle una cosa del genere, ché di solito le sue decisioni sono nell’aria per parecchio prima di essere definitivamente prese.

La mattina dopo era partito su un taxi, aveva preso un aereo su cui aveva imbarcato le poche cose che gli servivano (le altre, s’era detto, se le sarebbe fatte spedire) e, con meno di otto ore di volo, era atterrato in Europa.

Nessuno aveva saputo di preciso dove per un lungo, lungo, lunghissimo tempo.

La prima notte se la ricorda bene perché faceva freddo, molto più freddo di quello mai provato in Virginia, pioveva a dirotto e lui si era ridotto a dormire sulle panchine della stazione dei bus di Cardiff (ché ormai era troppo tardi per poter andare in qualsiasi ostello) insieme ad un clochard di nome Connor, bene attento che nessuno li scoprisse.                                                

Il giorno dopo aveva comprato, strappando quell’assegno con un paio di riserve, un piccolo appartamento poco fuori dal centro città (ché soldi ne ha e ne aveva, ma era iniziato il periodo in cui si impara che non ha senso sprecarli), un letto, una coperta, ed aveva iniziato a darsi da fare.

Da lì in poi il tempo era volato.

Università, un lavoretto in biblioteca, pochi amici, la laurea, due ragazze, un pesce rosso, viaggi per tutto il Regno Unito, vecchi archivi polverosi, una prima pubblicazione.

Inizia a farsi un nome, è uno dei più promettenti giovani studiosi di  Owain Glyndŵr.

Per natale torna sempre in Virginia ma mai più di cinque giorni, al sesto è già in volo verso casa.

Verso la normalità, i caffè che si raffreddano subito, i vestiti non stirati e la scrivania in disordine le sue piantine di menta che l’aspettano sul davanzale.

E poi ancora vecchi archivi polverosi, vecchi castelli, musei, codici, non ha più una ragazza, il pesce rosso è morto, una libreria nuova, un nuovo pc, altri viaggi per il Regno Unito.

Una seconda pubblicazione.

Incontri universitari, un paio di interviste per riviste specializzate, mail a cui rispondere, qualche presentazione di libri di persone che conosce superficialmente ma con cui finge chissà quale amicizia.

In qualche modo, tra tutte quelle cose, inizia a costruire un modellino di Henrietta con le scatole di quei cereali che mangia in quantità industriali, alla faccia della salute e di tutto il resto. 

Una casetta ogni notte per riempire ore insonni, occhi spalancati per colpa di quell’ansia di avere poco tempo ─ poco tempo per cosa, poi? Non riesce a spiegarselo.

Una casetta ogni notte e non capisce come quella cittadina, quel posto così magico che a lui è diventato stretto molto preso, possa essere talmente impressa nella sua testa da non aver alcun problema a riprodurre persino i dettagli più insignificanti, una pennellata alla volta, l’alba che lo coglie con le mani sporche di colla e colore e con una lunghissima lista di cose da fare nella giornata che inizia.

Sono quasi vent’anni che non riesce ad avere un’intera notte di sonno senza che qualcosa - cosa?- lo svegli, senza che il respiro si spezzi all’improvviso e lui sia costretto a camminare su e giù per la stanza per riuscire a calmarsi, riuscire a respirare.

E lui se la ricorda, quella notte, ricorda come si stava annoiando a quella festa e ricorda di aver accettato di giocare a nascondino, ricorda il dolore e ricorda di aver detto a sua madre che  _ «Morire fa male.» _ .

Da allora anche dormire fa male.

E lui non l’ha fatto neanche la notte scorsa.

Il telefono vibra ancora lui, di nuovo, l’ignora: risponderà la sera come fa sempre, scusandosi poi con il suo solito “ho avuto una giornata molto impegnata” a cui tutti credono, nonostante sappiamo fin troppo bene che, il giorno del suo compleanno, lo passa da solo e, di solito, chiuso in casa.

Non ha bisogno di regali, di compagnia, di qualcuno che gli ricordi che ha sempre meno tempo ─ ma meno tempo per  _ cosa _ ?

Non ha bisogno di regali ma ha deciso di farsene uno, nel petto lo stesso fuoco che lo spinse a scappare dall’America appena iniziata l’università, le dita che battono velocemente sui tasti del computer alla ricerca di quel che gli serve e che avrà, a qualsiasi prezzo, a qualsiasi condizione, purché possa stringerlo subito tra le mani.

È con il rumore delle prime gocce di pioggia sul vetro che inizia a preparare l’ennesima valigia, il suo piccolo trolley arancione ormai ricoperto di adesivi, i panni piegati metodicamente e la testa leggera anche se piena di pensieri.

Sono poche le cose che porterà con sé, in caso dovesse servirgli altro lo comprerà, non sa neanche quanto starà via, non sa neanche se tornerà, la routine inizia già a stargli stretta e forse è davvero ora di cambiare e lui non se n’è ancora reso conto.

La stampante sulla sua scrivania sta stampando il suo biglietto, i suoi occhi indugiano sulle sue piantine con un leggero senso di colpa, stacca qualche fogliolina e se la infila in tasca, come al suo solito, il suo personalissimo portafortuna, la sua speciale coperta di Linus. Tre giri di chiave ed è fuori da casa sua, in piedi sul pianerottolo con la consapevolezza che non tornerà tanto presto, nota come la famiglia dell’appartamento accanto abbia finalmente riparato la luce sopra la sua porta, poi prende il suo trolley ed inizia a scendere le scale perché l’ascensore lo ripareranno domani.

Ma lui, domani, sarà abbastanza lontano.

È con il cappuccio alzato sulla testa e gli occhiali pinticchiati di pioggia che si dirige, a piedi, verso la stazione, l’acqua che gli inzuppa le scarpe ed una strana, piacevolissima euforia che gli fa dimenticare la cosa.

Mentre il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino del treno inizia a cambiare, mentre Cardiff sparisce dalla sua vista ed inizia la campagna, si concede di sbloccare finalmente il telefono, gettare un’occhiata distratta a tutti quei nomi che intasano il suo schermo: amici, parenti, persone che aveva anche dimenticato di conoscere.

Si dice che risponderà, che il viaggio è ancora lungo, che  _ ha tempo _ .

Con questa consapevolezza si addormenta mentre, nella tasca destra dei suoi jeans, il telefono torna a vibrare una, due, tre volte.


	2. Cercando di capire cosa sono io

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con una lentezza straordinaria MA prima o poi si aggiorna ─ in realtà il capitolo è pronto da almeno tre giorni ma non ho minimamente avuto tempo di riguardarlo.  
> So che sembra tutto molto lento, molto statico, ma i primi capitoli sono stati pensati così e, dai, già da ora si iniziano a vedere altri personaggi (vi sfido a capire a chi alludo dove, anche se non è difficile).  
> Spero di riuscire a tenere il ritmo di un capitolo ogni due settimane circa ma, c'è da dire, la vedo difficile. Voi cercate di volermi bene comunque, magari.

_ Un giorno in più pensando a chi eri tu _

_ cercando di capire cosa sono io. _

_ Come si fa di lunedì? Come si fa se resti qui? _

 

 

Non l’ha più richiamato

Schiena schiacciata contro il sedile dell’aereo, si concede il lusso di chiudere gli occhi e crogiolarsi un po’ nella consapevolezza di essere un pessimo essere umano con troppo poco rispetto per il prossimo.

Non l’ha più richiamato ed ora sta volando dall’altra parte del mondo, il telefono spento e la buona possibilità di essere completamente irraggiungibile per le prossime due settimane ─ praticamente il paradiso, si dice, ma forse l’altra persona non la penserà esattamente come lei.

Se lo conosce bene, in realtà, gli passerà presto: perché lui è una delle persone più distaccate dal mondo che conosca e sembra uno di quelli che sanno perfettamente come incassare e ripartire più veloce di prima. Ma lei resta una stronza e su questo non ci piove.

Non l’ha più richiamato e, si dice, probabilmente non le servirà neanche farlo: dopotutto non lo rivedrà più, ha lasciato senza troppe remore quel lavoro che li portava ad incontrarsi ogni giorno, con altrettanta serenità lascerà presto anche D.C. e tornerà a casa, a fare candele con sua madre e vendere infusi dal sapore orribile a persone che inseguono il benessere psicofisico un bibitone alla volta.

Si stringe nel suo maglione colorato, nota un paio di fili tirati di cui non si cura davvero, si passa una mano sugli occhi con la consapevolezza che può farlo ─ struccarsi era stata una liberazione, guardare il suo viso allo specchio senza tutto quello stupido belletto era stato come rinascere.

Ha ancora in mente la scena.

Ricorda perfettamente di aver firmato le dimissioni, di essere scappata in bagno, addosso ancora il suo tailleur, nella borsetta salviettine struccanti: le aveva passate sul viso con fretta, forse con rabbia, il rimmel non era venuto via del tutto ed era scolato quando si era lavata la faccia ma non importava.

Poi era tornata a casa, aveva buttato i tacchi nella spazzatura, aveva comprato un biglietto aereo e si era tagliata da sola i capelli, sul lavandino del bagno e con le forbici per la carta, come quando aveva sedici anni ─ peccato che ora di anni ne abbia trenta e dovrebbe, almeno idealmente, comportarsi come una persona matura. Per lei, però, maturità è prendersi la responsabilità delle proprie azioni ed è esattamente quello che sta facendo.

Ed è così che lei, lei che sogna l’Amazzonia da quando ha memoria, compra invece un biglietto per la Scozia, si prepara ad un viaggio che durerà una giornata intera, infila in valigia vestiti a caso perché non sa cosa troverà, non sa neanche cosa andrà cercando, sta partendo come avrebbe fatto la vecchia Blue e questo la rincuora.

Allunga le gambe sotto il sedile di fronte a lei, dà un’occhiata all’orologio, cerca di sistemarsi come può: il viaggio sarà lungo e lei ha poca pazienza, i sedili sono scomodi e l’uomo seduto accanto a lei russa sonoramente.

Ogni volta che i suoi occhi incontrano il proprio riflesso nel finestrino, Blue si chiede se sotto ad un aspetto che riconosce ci sia ancora la persona che credeva di essere, la persona che voleva essere, quella che forse sarà se continua così.

Ma così come?

A sedici anni Blue voleva girare il mondo, con il portafoglio vuoto ed uno zaino sulle spalle, le stelle nel cuore e gli alberi negli occhi come in quella ninna nanna che le cantava da bambina sua zia. Sognava una vita di avventure, di scoperte, una vita piena di cui raccontare, una di quelle in cui non si ha tempo di pensare a quel che manca perché si hanno così tante altre cose.

E invece era finita a lavorare in uno studio legale, tacchi ogni giorno, viso truccato, capelli legati ed abiti decenti. A ventiquattro anni aveva salutato l’università con una laurea tra le mani, tempo sei mesi aveva trovato un lavoro, appena un anno ed era già abbastanza annoiata da chiedersi a che pro alzarsi ogni mattina, chiudersi in quel piccolo buco tutto vetri in uno dei quartieri bene di D.C.

Si chiede quale sia stato il momento esatto in cui si era decisa ad accantonare ogni suo sogno per diventare quel che è diventata, una ragazza annoiata che ha studiato economia nonostante il suo odio per il denaro, che tiene i conti per altri nonostante riesca a malapena a far quadrare i suoi, che ha abbandonato le sue collane di perline per quei fili di perle (finte) che fanno professionale ed adulto quanto basta.

Avrebbe voluto studiare biologia.

Avrebbe _dovuto_ studiare biologia, fino alla fine era stata convinta della sua scelta, poi si era bloccata ed aveva cambiato bruscamente direzione nella generale incredulità di tutte le donne di casa e lo sguardo apprensivo di sua madre. A diciotto anni aveva chiuso la vecchia Blue nella sua disordinatissima camera dalle pareti piene di ricordi e ne aveva costruita, dal nulla, una nuovissima, discreta e professionale, tra le mura bianche del suo appartamento condiviso.

Un appartamento tranquillo, quattro persone che vivono la loro vita incrociandosi a malapena, niente zie invadenti, niente padri che entrano ed escono dalla sua vita senza avvisare, niente risate nel pieno della notte, niente telefono che squilla in continuazione. Ma quello forse è un bene: in sette anni dietro una scrivania ha sviluppato un perverso odio nei confronti di qualsiasi aggeggio possa funzionare per le comunicazioni, cosa che non credeva assolutamente possibile visto il suo essere cresciuta in una casa che somigliava tanto ad un centralino. 

Eppure, se ci pensa, la vecchia Blue non le manca davvero, così come non le manca Henrietta, così come non le mancano gli sguardi perplessi di chi l’aveva vista crescere una stranezza alla volta, sotto strati di vestiti dalle forme improponibili e dai colori improbabili. La vecchia Blue era pronta all’avventura, e questo è vero, ma era anche molto più difficile da prendere, un piccolo oggettino tutto spigoli con cui pungersi facilmente, le sue mille ed una eccentricità a far da corazza a qualcosa che non ha ancora capito cos’era e cos’è.

È stato difficile crescere come “ _la figlia delle streghe_ ”, difficile costruirsi una reputazione, difficile avere amici, difficile convivere con la consapevolezza che c’era così tanto di più fuori da quella porta, da quella città, da quel garage in cui dipingeva murales dai colori graffianti insieme a quel ragazzo di cui nessuno voleva sapere ─ _«Pare abbia ucciso un uomo!»_ diceva qualcuno. _«No, pare sia stato scagionato»_ ripeteva qualcun altro. _«Io non ci farei comunque uscire mia figlia.»_ aggiungeva un terzo.

Una pennellata alla volta s’era inventata una vita che poi, di colori, ne aveva avuti ben pochi, aveva salutato il suo amico con una pacca sulla spalla, aveva provato per un po’ a mantenere contatti come si deve ma qualcosa si era spezzato, erano finiti a sentirsi quattro volte l’anno in chiamate da cinque ore, mangiando gelato e parlando di qualsiasi cosa.

Ora lui vive in una fattoria, lavora in una fattoria, una di quelle in cui fanno riabilitazione e c’è qualcosa di bellissimo nel modo di cui parla dei bambini che lo circondano ogni giorno, qualcosa che gli illumina gli occhi e quasi non le fa notare quelle piccole rughe che iniziano a spuntare sul viso.

Il suo migliore amico è diventato un uomo, il ragazzo che una volta le aveva detto che, se solo fosse stato quel che era prima che la sua vita andasse a pezzi, le avrebbe chiesto di uscire, proprio lui è ormai cresciuto.

E lei lo vede.

E lui cosa vedeva, guardando lei, guardando i suoi occhiali, guardando i suoi capelli che non hanno (avevano) più bisogno di mille mollette per stare su?

Probabilmente quel che vedeva Adam.

Probabilmente quel che non vede lei, altrimenti non avrebbe avuto bisogno di scappare così, di mettersi a cercare qualcosa che la faccia sentire di nuovo se stessa.

Ma se stessa chi?

 

Gioca con i bracciali che tiene al polso, non ce n’è uno che abbia senso accostato all’altro ma ognuno di loro ha un ricordo, una storia, sono forse l’unica cosa con un significato che si sia portata dietro in quel viaggio improvvisato: uno per sua madre, uno per Calla, uno per Persephone, uno per zia Jimi. Orla gliene aveva regalato uno di pelle, dicendo che avrebbe capito il perché molto presto ─ e Blue cerca quel perché da quasi dieci anni ma ancora non l’ha trovato, continua ad indossarlo più per abitudine che per altro, stringendolo quanto più possibile perché troppo grande per il suo braccio.

Il resto del viaggio lo passa a rimuginare su quel braccialetto, sulla storia che ancora non ha, sul ghigno di Orla e su come sia ingiusto che sua cugina sia così alta e lei così bassa, i suoi pensieri che si perdono presto in un mare di strane connessioni che il suo cervello stanco trova assolutamente brillanti.

Il pensiero di non aver più richiamato Adam che sparisce da qualche parte lì in mezzo e, semplicemente, si perde.

 

 

*

*

*

*

 

 

 

Non ha smesso di piovere da quando è partito da Cardiff, le gocce di pioggia che l’hanno accompagnato per tutto il suo viaggio disegnando strane forme sui finestrini del treno, dandogli qualcosa da guardare nei momenti in cui sentiva il bisogno di sfilarsi gli occhiali e distogliere l’attenzione dal libro che sta leggendo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto scegliere l’aereo: si sarebbe risparmiato undici ore di treno da Cardiff ad Inverness, si sarebbe evitato di correre da una parte all’altra della stazione per prendere la coincidenza, rischiando quasi di lasciare il trolley da qualche parte, rischiando di perdere una scarpa nel tragitto.

Forse avrebbe dovuto scegliere un aereo ma, a lui, gli aerei non piacciono ─ e dire che, da adolescente, adorava l’elicottero di sua sorella mentre ora non salirebbe sopra ad uno di quei trabiccoli neanche fosse l’ultimo mezzo di trasporto al mondo.

Fermo alla stazione di Waverly, una copia quasi consumata (nonostante l’abbia comprata appena due giorni prima) di “ _The Raven Queen_ ” in mano, Gansey aspetta che il suo treno arrivi, osserva le persone che passeggiano davanti ai suoi occhi, risponde al saluto di un bambino con le mani impiastricciate di cioccolata.

Nella sua tasca, il telefono vibra di nuovo, un numero sconosciuto ma che sente di dover conoscere pare abbia provato a chiamare più volte e, pare, lui non l’abbia sentito neanche per sbaglio. Sceglie di ignorare la cosa, di ignorare il problema, per una volta ignorare e basta. Accanto a quella notifica tante altre a cui non vuole rispondere e che aspetteranno ancora un po’. Spegne il telefono e lo infila nella tasca destra del giacchetto, chiude il bottone attentamente ed apre il libro distrattamente.

Una parola alla volta, la stazione sparisce, smette di esistere: la ragazza che litiga proprio seduta accanto lui diventa solo un’eco lontana.

In quel flusso di parole, in qualche modo, affoga inesorabilmente il senso di colpa per aver deciso di sparire e, per la prima volta dopo tanti, troppi anni, Gansey si sente libero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Magari non vi interessa ma, oh!, il prossimo è Noah.)

**Author's Note:**

> (Magari vi interessa: il titolo della storia viene dalla canzone “Diamanti” di Michele Bravi e, la citazione all’inizio del capitolo da “Magellano” di Gabbani. Come vedete ho una (1) ossessione e voglio mostrarla a voi tutti.)


End file.
